


Kame turned Kame

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this was one of those days, that Kame just wished everything was a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kame turned Kame

Well this was one of those days, that Kazuya just wished everything was a dream. This was a total nightmare. Kame just wants to curl underneath the cover but that was not the fact, Kame was curled up inside his shell under his cover.

‘Shell?’

When had this happened? Well at least it was warm and comfy.

\----

“Where’s Kamenashi?” Their manager asked as he walks into KAT-TUN’s changing room.

Nakamaru blinked as he gaze at the clock, realizing that the turtle was late.

“He was supposed to turn up on a meeting but he didn’t show up.”

“Have you tried calling him?” Jin tells him from where he was sitting, leaned against the couch.

The manager-san stopped his rental about stupid turtles and blinked.

“Umm, no I thought he would hide here.”

“I’ll call.” Koki said as he flips his phone open.

Kamenashi Kazuya hears the phone ringing; well there was no point in trying to answer. It would take hundreds of years to answer the ringing device. The question was how the hell would he get down to the floor in his current state, staying under the covers sounded much more appealing and he could imagine his band mates shocked faces when they found out.

“He’s not answering.” Koki say after the sixth try.

“We know Kame. He should’ve picked up the phone. If he would be stuck in traffic he would have answered.” Tatsuya tells the others.

“So where is he then?” Manager-san asked.

“Sleeping, well I hope just too tired to wake up when we call.” Jin said.

“The baka turned his phone to soundless.” Koki growls as he tried calling again.

“Where is the damned turtle when you need one?” Koki hears no answer on the other line.

“Well then we should send out a rescue party.” Jin said standing up clapping his hands together.

“Well do we need to send a rescue party then?” Junno asks.

“Whom do you think baka Taguchi?” Koki tells him as he walks out from the changing room hopping the others would fallow.

\---

“Who has the spare key?” Ueda asks while Kame’s apartment door starts to come in sight.

“I have.” Nakamaru digs after the spare key and as Jin speaks up.

“I have one too.” He said.

Nakamaru chuckled as he opens the door. The five members noticed one thing. No one had moved around in the apartment science yesterday evening, the lights were still out.

“Kazuya, the rescue party is here.” Jin calls out but no answer.

They see the bedroom door slightly opened, gazing at each other all having the same idea. Nakamaru opens the door wider and it was slightly darker inside the bedroom.

“Kame-chan?” Jin calls out as he lit the lamp beside the bed. They all notice a bundle underneath the cover.

“Kame-chan, stop hiding under the cover and come out and play.” Koki snickers playfully.

Jin walks up to the bed deciding to give his dear friend a fright, but not knowing that they were the ones that were going to get the shock of their life. Jin rips the cover away. He blinks as eight others pair of eyes blinked in confusion as they tried to gasp the situation.

“Aww, isn’t it cute?”

If a turtle could glare, Jin was certain this turtle did. Five persons did crouch down around the bed looking at the green tiny turtle that was none bigger than a person’s palm.

“The cuteness I’ll give a plus for.” Koki comments as he reached out his hand to wiggle his fingers in front of the turtle. Petting the turtles head, but the head tried to snap at the fingers with its mouth.

“Looks like Kame-chan try to eat your fingers for breakfast.” Maru said as he chuckles rather amusing. An angry Kame was not apparently to play with.

“Are you guys sure this is Kame?” Junno asked.

“Just look at those brown eyes that glare at you and Taguchi, do you know anyone else in our band that is called turtle?” Jin asks him.

“But why did he change into a turtle?”

“Maybe he decided to come out from his shell once and for all.” Nakamaru chuckled as the turtle glared at him with those brown eyes.

“Beats me, but he’s too cute for his own good.” Jin giggles as he tries to tickle the turtles chin without the mouth that tried to snap at everybody’s fingers.

“We could mistake him for a snapping turtle instead.” Ueda tells them as the others start laughing, except a turtle that was glaring at them.

“Kyaa, he’s so cute can’t we keep him like this?” Koki and Yuichi asked the others.

“No, no matter how cute he is. I still prefer the human Kame.” Jin prefers the human version alright.

“We could take him with us and keep him in a terrarium. Feed him salad leafs one in a while, between our rehearsals.” Ueda said with a twisted smile.

“Ouch he bit me!” Maru squeals, jumping a bit as he holds his finger in eye sight and glares at the naughty turtle

Laughter rang out inside the bedroom.

“Dork, it couldn’t had hurt that much.” Koki laughs at Nakamaru’s silly face expression.

“It did.” Maru pouts.

“Anyway I don't think the turtle does approve.”

Kame glares at them, and strangely he can hear voices, KAT-TUN voices calling out to him, but it wasn't their voices that was laughing around him.

\----

“Kame, Kame-chan.”

“Kazuya, wake up!”

Voices penetrate his ears and he slowly come to the land of the living. The first thing he noticed was that he was tangled around in the cover. Managing somehow to wrap his cover around the body but his legs, head and one arm was sticking out.

“Kame-chan you really are a turtle.” Koki snickers at the sight.

Kame sits up with the covers wrapped around him not quite awaken yet, his hair tussled and he yawns popping his jaw back to its place.

“He’s our little turtle.” Jin tells everyone as he takes a seat in the bed.

Kazuya yawns again and gets a bit confused as he noticed five other people that weren’t supposed to be here. He remembered that he had fallen asleep in his own bed, it snapped in his head and he remembers the dream. He reaches out his hand in front of him, sighing in relief when normal fingers wiggled back at him.

“What did you dream about, dear Kame?” Jin asks a bit clueless when he saw Kazuya wiggle his fingers in front of himself, he knew that something was upsetting Kame.

Kame pouts.

“I dreamed that I turned into a turtle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading


End file.
